L'enfer sur terre
by ElyaHowinLivi
Summary: UA.Prenez une ville de banlieue, ajoutez y un lycée strict et ennuyeux à mourir avec des profs tyraniques, rajoutez les personnages de Naruto, mélangez le tout, secouez, et dégustez c'est prêt. BY Howin.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** L'enfer sur terre :

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent hélas, pas.

**Petit blabla:** Voilà donc une nouvelle fic, pour ceux qui lisent notre fic commune ne vous inquiétez pas ça avance... Bref. Trouverez-vous le personnage mystère qui se cache derrière ses belles paroles? réponse plus bas...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Prologue :_**

Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder dehors. Le cours, comme la majeure partie du temps était d'un ennui mortel, d'où la raison de ma torpeur. L'idée même qu'il puisse un jour devenir intéressant n'effleurait plus personne. Pour preuve les quelques élèves qui s'étaient risqués à quelques plaisanteries pour égayer ces heures, c'était depuis longtemps avoué vaincu. La classe à présent baignait dans une atmosphère étrange de calme et de détente plus proche d'être une heure de repos qu'une heure de travail. Voilà ce qu'était un cours d'histoire géographie, un simple murmure qui essayait sans succès de nous sortir de notre sommeil. L'effet était même plutôt contraire, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer notre fatigue. Parfois comme un mort revenait à la vie, un élève levait la main pour répondre ou poser une question. Toujours le même. À croire qu'il était insomniaque et ne voulait pas nous fiche la paix. Enfin…mes yeux revinrent fixer avec insistance la pendule. J'ai toujours cette satané impression que le temps ralenti rien que pour me mettre sur les nerfs. Heureusement les deux, trois minutes qui restent vont vite se passer. Enfin je l'espère.

Je crois que la prof s'est mise à dicter les devoirs, je sors donc mon agenda et fais mine de les écrire. Ça n'a vraiment pas grande importance, mais bon, ça lui donne l'impression qu'on l'écoute et elle ne vient pas nous emmerder. Bon là, je comprends tout à fait quand elle lance « vous pouvez ranger vos affaires ». Avec joie j'ouvre mon sac brusquement et fait glisser ce qui est posé sur ma table à l'intérieur, je me lève et le jette sur mon épaule. Ça n'a pas encore sonné mais peu importe je me dirige vers la porte et m'apprête à savourer ma liberté hors de cette classe surchauffée et étouffante. Mais tout le monde, soit, enfin moi, je sais que la fatalité aime bien me jouer des tours. Ainsi je n'ai pas encore atteint la porte que notre surveillante fait son entrée. Le brouhaha qui s'installait se calme et les élèves se lèvent tous pour marquer leur respect à la surveillante. Pitoyable. Moi je ne bouge pas. Après-tout la prof a dit que le cours était fini.

De toute manière, la surveillante ne m'a visiblement pas remarqué. Alors patient, j'attends qu'elle nous délivre l'information capitale qui me sépare de ma chère liberté. Le plus souvent ce sont des changements d'emploi du temps qui nous arrange alors je me force à prendre mon mal en patience.

En fait elle vient juste me casser les pieds, pour m'apprendre…moi et ma classe qu'un nouvel élève viendra demain dans notre classe et qu'elle souhaite qu'un élève arrive plus tôt demain matin pour lui faire un peu visiter. En bref un truc qui n'a rien avoir avec moi et qui ne me sert à rien. Voilà ma fatalité une perte de temps dans un environnement que je ne peux pas voir : ma classe.

Pour en revenir à la surveillante, personne ne se dévoue. Elle semble prête à désigner un de nos très honorables délégués et elle m'aperçoit. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis et n'ai jamais été et ne serais jamais délégué, je ne veux avoir à faire qu'à moi. Enfin bref, la vraie tragédie est qu'elle me désigne. Moi, la personne la plus égocentrique et la plus intéressée par son nombril centre du monde. « Comment » et « pourquoi » sont les seules choses que je demande. Elle me sort un truc du genre « pas à ta place » et enchaîne avec « demain sept heures et demi ici ».

Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas d'avoir cours dès huit heures et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce connard moi ! Je prends dès lors la décision d'avoir une panne de réveil. Manque de bol, la surveillante anticipe et me prévient que si je venais à être en retard je serais collé. Collé… ? Rester plus longtemps dans ce bahut pourri, hors de question. Donc demain sept heures et demi.

Mon habituel soupir accueille les paroles de la surveillante qui a déjà tourné les talons pour retourner à son bureau.

Moi je sors de la classe avant que les élèves de la gente féminine me tombent dessus et je dévale les escaliers. Je dois avoir descendu deux étages et j'entends soudain une voix qui hurle : « SASUKE ! ». Aïe Sakura va essayer de me rattraper. J'accélère donc ma course au risque de me casser la figure. J'entends le raclement des chaises et les cris de plusieurs filles hystériques qui, à elles seules, parviennent à étouffer la sonnerie.

Encore deux nouveaux étages descendus à toute vitesse et je me retrouve dans une vaste cour entourée de vieux bâtiments. Le froid me saisit. Nous sommes en hiver mais on l'oublie lorsqu'on reste huit heures dans un bâtiment surchauffé pour travailler. Je vois déjà des groupes de collégiens, écoliers et lycéens se diriger vers le portail noir ou marron (je ne sais plus) pour accéder à une rue bruyante : ma liberté.

Je me met à courir à petite foulée pour atteindre la vie scolaire où j'ai laissé ma guitare électrique ce matin. Une guitare électrique c'est tout de même mieux qu'une flûte ou que du piano, les deux choses que ma mère m'a fait jouer plus jeune comme si elle souhaitait que je sache jouer de tous les instruments…

Bref, je rentre dans la vie scolaire, salue les quelques surveillantes qui s'y trouvent et demande ma guitare que l'on me donne. Le tout m'a pris deux minutes, temps que Sakura a exploité avec Ino, Hinata et d'autres filles pour descendre l'escalier et m'attendre à la sortie puisqu'en sortant je tombe sur elles. En fait je ne les ai pas tout de suite vu, il n'empêche que lorsqu'elles ont déboulé sur moi je n'aurais pas été plus surpris si cela avait été un troupeau d'éléphants.

Au moins, elles savent jouer des coudes, elles ont fendu la foule en quelques secondes. Je me dépêche de traverser pendant que le flic de la circulation me le permet et je presse le pas pour rentrer chez moi oubliant mon cours de guitare qui m'attend. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, échapper à mes soi-disantes « fan ».

Comme elles ne savent toujours pas où j'habite (oh merci mon dieu !), il faut d'abord que je les sème. De ce fait, me voilà en train de courir et de me glisser dans la moindre ruelle pour échapper à ces filles en furie. Shikamaru a raison les filles sont galères. Je cours depuis dix minutes mais je n'ose pas ralentir de peur de tomber sur elles. Mais bon je ne suis pas un surhomme et faire un sprint sans s'arrêter devient impossible au bout d'un moment. Je décide donc de ralentir pour souffler un peu et j'entends alors cette voix, la voix de Sakura (que je ne supporte pas) qui demande que tout le monde se divise pour me chercher. Je ne sais pas combien elles sont et à vrai dire je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me remets à courir et j'entends dans mon dos une de ces folles qui crie que je suis là. A vrai dire je m'en fous, je vais avoir le temps d'atteindre la grande rue et je vais me fondre dans la masse.

Mais bon comme je le disais aujourd'hui, c'est pas mon jour. Au tournant de la ruelle, je me cogne littéralement dans un garçon courant en sens inverse. Je tombe à la renverse et lui aussi. Je sens sous moi la guitare qui se brise en deux et autour de mon cou les bras de mes « fans » qui m'ont rattrapé. Je me relève et lance un regard noir à ce gamin blond à cause de qui le reste de ma journée est définitivement fichu. Cet abruti s'excuse et sous mon regard noir disparaît de mon champ de vision. Tant mieux, je l'ai à peine vu mais déjà je l'ai pris en grippe. C'est simple ce type a : -cassé ma guitare

-aidé les folles à m'attraper

-met rentrer dedans

-m'a, à moitié assommé

et bien sûr : à gâché toute ma soirée. Ces folles m'ont traîné jusqu'à chez l'une d'entre elles où entre thé et petit gâteau je n'ai pas réussi à m'extirper.

Enfin voilà à 21h30 je parviens enfin à rentrer chez moi après mettre assuré qu'aucune glue rose, blonde, brune ou rousse ne m'ait suivi. Avec un plaisir non feint je glisse dans le bain brûlant que je me suis fait couler. Et je reste ainsi l'esprit vide de tous mes soucis extérieurs. Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau jusqu'au menton puis m'immerge complètement. Je reste ainsi jusqu'à devoir récupérer mon souffle, je ressors donc et prend une grande bouffée d'air…et je sens une main qui me repousse sous l'eau. Je bois la tasse et je tousse lorsque la dite main m'a relâchée. Et voici que le visage d'Itachi m'apparaît hilare de sa bonne blague. Non mais quel abruti. Je lui ordonne de sortir de la salle de bain. Ce qu'il fait en riant toujours autant. Je le répète : mais quel crétin. Il vient de me casser mon moment de sérénité. Je sors donc de l'eau et passe ma serviette autour de la taille. Je vide l'eau du bain et me dirige vers ma chambre où je passe mon pyjama noir.

Je suis à peine ressorti de ma chambre que mon frère me tombe dessus.

« -Quoi ? je lui demande méchamment

-Ben les parents ne sont pas là ce soir…

-Et ?

-Ben j'ai faim. »

Eh oui mon frère ce grand dindon de 21 ans ne sait pas cuire un œuf et faire des pâtes. Vous conviendrez que c'est pitoyable.

« -Et alors ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que t'es vachement doué en cuisine et que t'es mignon au fourreau. »

De deux choses l'une, mon frère ne se comporte comme ça qu'en l'absence de nos parents, encore heureusement pour moi le reste du temps il me zappe, de l'autre, Itachi ne me fait des compliments qu'en leur absence aussi mais étrangement il ne m'en fait pas uniquement pour quémander, il lui arrive de m'en faire comme ça et venant me coller un peu trop. Dans ces cas là, je le soupçonne de vider la cave de papa durant ses absences.

« -Non

-Quoi, non ? demande t-il, je t'ai rien demandé !

-Mais bien sûr.

-D'accord qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé, alors ?

-T'es lourd là.

-Alors ? insiste t-il

-Peux tu faire la cuisine ? finis-je par répéter sa question sous-entendu

-Et j'attendais quoi comme réponse ?

-Oui.

-C'est tellement gentil d'accepter Sasu ! Je veux une salade composée en entrée accompagnée d'une part de quiche, et du poulet avec frites faites maison et un fondant au chocolat en dessert. Tu pourras monter une bouteille de whisky aussi, non en faite une bière… »

D'accord je me suis fait prendre comme un crétin mais pour ma défense je l'ai fait exprès pour écourter la conversation.

-Va te faire voir Itachi.

N'empêche qu'il peut toujours rêver. Je tourne donc les talons et préfère rentrer chez moi (dans ma chambre quoi !). je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'atteindre la dite chambre que deux bras se serrent autour de ma taille. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est train de faire là ? qu'il va me porter de force, jusqu'au fourreau et me forcer à lui faire à manger. Bien sûr que non ! Il est trop fier pour cela, voyons !...

« -Par pitié au grand magnifique et sublime Sasuke… »

…Enfin si on veut. Il est à genoux, les bras autour de ma taille, la tête contre mon dos avec des yeux de chiens battus. Risible. Dites vous bien que mon frère ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Il me lâche, se met à genoux devant moi et commence à me vénérer, allant même jusqu'à embrasser mes pieds. Incroyable ? Stupide ? Je dirais plutôt : incroyablement stupide et…agaçant.

Je lui répète qu'il peut **encore** aller se faire voir et fait mine de le contourner. Ce crétin fini se jette à mes pieds et m'attrape une de mes jambes sans vouloir la lâcher.

« -Oh grand et vénérable Sasuke que vous êtes beau, que votre voix est belle, si votre plumage se rapporte… »

Attendez il s'essaye aux fables de La Fontaine, en tous cas il est vraiment pas doué…

« -C'est toujours hors de question !

-Oui mais Sasu chéri…

Il est vraiment mal barré, il me fait penser aux filles de mon bahut.

-…je t'en supplie pour moi, ton si gentil et attentionné frère. »

Vous ne l'aurez jamais imaginé ainsi, hein ? ça fait tellement pitié…je pourrais peut-être…non peut toujours crever ! Il est trop chiant, pour sûr qu'il est froid et distant lorsque y a un de nos paternels à la maison !

-…tu sais comme je t'aime…(blablabla)…et puis la solidarité fraternel (ça existe ce truc ?, blablabla)…comment tu peux me faire ça (air chagriné et nouveau blablabla)…à moi qui t'est acheté une si belle guitare pour ton anniversaire ! »

Ah oui ? Le coup de la guitare, il me la ressort à tous les coups. Mais bon, là j'ai quelques remords la guitare en question est, depuis hier, cassée en deux et déposée dans son cercueil de fer, j'ai nommé la poubelle. Pourtant je cède pas.

« -Tu l'aimes pourtant ton cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'aimais serait plus exact mais bon disons qu'il est mauvais en conjugaison.

-Bien sûr.

-Et me remercier ne te viens pas en tête ?

-Bien sûr que si.

En faîte non.

-Bah alors ?

-Alors rien. Ah si, merci pour la guitare. »

Je voudrais ajouter « pourrais-je en avoir une autre ? », mais j'ose pas…Je l'ai eu avant hier ou hier je sais plus.

Mon frère semble retrouver son état normal. Il se lève et nettoie ses vêtements. J'en profite pour essayer d'atteindre ma chambre, en vain. Il m'attrape de la même manière qu'au départ et cette fois-ci me force à aller à la cuisine. Il me soulève, me dépose devant les plaques et parvient même à me passer le tablier rose de ma mère. C'est qu'il a de la force ce gros naze ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en débarrasser qu'il a fait un nœud impossible avec ce tablier. Tellement serré que ça me fait mal et que je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Comme cet abruti se fout vraiment de ma gueule, il prend des photos alors que je me décide une bonne fois pour toutes à régler la question de son dîner spatule en main.

« Pour les parents, se force t-il même à rajouter »

Arrgggh ! Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Au final son dîner royal n'est qu'une omelette (remarquer que j'ai au moins fait l'effort de battre les œufs avant de les cuire) et des pâtes (un peu trop cuite je dois dire).

Après qu'il ait eu la gentillesse de m'aider à ôter le tablier, je rejoint ma chambre. Il est 22h25 et je commence juste à faire mes devoirs pour échapper à la colle du siècle que m'ont promis les profs dans le cas contraire. 22h50 je m'apprête à mettre un point final sur un exo de maths pour demain, mardi quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Itachi vient m'emmerder et se décide à faire un truc bien pour une fois ! Vider les poubelles. Je le laisse donc faire oubliant complètement ma défunte amie : la guitare. Et c'est sans surprise que cinq minutes plus tard, Itachi déboule. Sans surprise pour vous, moi je suis sacrément surpris. Surtout qu'Itachi est tellement en colère de voir** son** cadeau dans une poubelle, cassé comme une vulgaire brindille sans valeur, qu'il m'enfonce son poing dans la figure et me décroche un crochet d'une droite juste après, je sens un goût de sang dans ma bouche. Je me suis mordu la langue sous la puissance du coup. Je sens ensuite le poing de mon frère frapper mes abdos et je me retrouve couché par terre. Ma joue collée au parquet froid de ma chambre, j'essaye de me redresser. Je reçois un nouveau coup et ma tête cogne un peu contre le sol. Et je perds conscience tout doucement...

* * *

Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu? J'espère...alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez avec le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche...

PS: J'ai corrigé les principales fautes, mais bon perso, je ne sais pas où dans le manga on voit que Sasuke est né en juillet donc ici son anniversaire sera en hiver.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voilà la suite! j'espère que ça va vous plaire autant**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

J'ai un de ces mal de tête. Je sens mon sang (oui c'est bien trouvé hein, sens et sang) battre mes tempes. Je me lève et titube. Je sens (oui je sais je me répète) que tout mon corps me fait mal surtout mes abdos. Je m'appuie sur mon bureau et me dirige ensuite le long du mur pour atteindre ma salle de bain. Visiblement j'ai saigné du nez sinon j'ai échappé au bleu et autre cocard sur mon visage, ce n'est pas le cas de mon ventre où un beau bleu un peu vert autour, vient s'étaler. Tous mes mouvements sont douloureux. Itachi n'y est pas allé de main morte à moi qui ait eu l'immense gentillesse, l'immense bonté de lui donner à manger.

Je nettoie les taches sanguinolentes qui me marquent et revient vers ma chambre. Mes parents ne sont pas là, je me demande quelle heure il est. Fatigué je m'approche de mon lit. Et je vois contre le mur l'horloge qui affiche 7h20. 7h20 ? ça va…Non ! ça va pas du tout. Il est 7h20 et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il y a le nouvel élève. Je dois arriver au lycée à 7h30. Quelle merde…je peux pas voir ce nouveau. Il me pourrit la vie alors que je l'ai jamais vu. Qu'est-ce que ça va être ensuite ?

Je me déshabille et enfile rapidement des fringues propres, je remplis rapidement mon sac que je jette sur mon dos et me voilà en train de courir, il est 7h25 et je risque d'être en retard ce qui provoquera ma colle de l'année. Toujours à cause de ce nouveau décidé à me pourrir la vie (je sais il me connaît pas mais c'est de sa faute quand même). Je parviens enfin dans la rue de mon lycée. Je passe devant la grande porte en bois noté FS (je sais pas ce que ça signifie et à vrai dire je m'en fout), c'est l'entrée du secrétariat. Je continue un peu et me voilà arrivé devant le portail marron, la porte de ma prison. Elle est entrouverte et je me glisse à l'intérieur. Deux barrières viennent ralentir ma course (foutue barrière qui ne provoque que des bouchons) et essoufflé j'attends la surveillante. Elle sort scrutant sa montre et ajoutant un « en retard ». Je fais une grimace autant pour montrer ma non-envie d'être collé que pour afficher la souffrance qui me lacère le ventre.

La surveillante me fixe comme si elle voulait savoir si la grimace était faite pour se moquer d'elle. J'évite son regard tout en cherchant à reprendre mon souffle.

« Bon, finit-elle par dire, nous allons admettre que tu es arrivé à l'heure. Viens, il t'attend dans ta salle de classe. »

Je lui emboîte donc le pas. La surveillante se met à parler de sa voix fluette qui pourtant démontre une autorité importante :

« Que ce soit clair, tu vas profiter de la matinée pour répondre aux questions de ce garçon et lui faire visiter l'école. Dans les semaines qui suivront tu l'aideras pour ces cours. Oh ! De ce fait je tiens à ce que tu sois assis à côté de lui en cours.

-Bien, je marmonne déjà las à l'avance. »

Je disais intérieurement mes adieux à mon voisin silencieux et effacé Shikamaru Nara et anticipais sur ce nouvel élève qui déjà avait chamboulé mes petites habitudes du lycée. Au moins ce n'était pas une fille ce qui m'épargnait l'approche sournoise, l'amitié factice ou la véritable hystérie d'une nouvelle fille.

A peine rentrer dans le bâtiment j'entrouve mon manteau qui me tient à présent trop chaud. La surveillante me laisse monter seul jusqu'à la salle de 1eS2, ma salle de torture située au 3e étage du bâtiment principal de cette prison.

Le bâtiment est calme et vide. Ça fait bizarre,…je rentre dans ma salle de classe portant mon regard vers la droite sur les vingt-neuf tables d'élèves. Vide. Personne. A vrai dire je m'en fous, c'est pas mon problème. Je me dirige vers le fond de la classe où je dépose mon sac et mon manteau avant de m'asseoir sur la table contre le mur pour me mettre à somnoler. Dans le silence je me rend compte alors qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la classe et que ses vêtements frotte contre le sol ou autre. J'ouvre donc les yeux et remarque sur l'estrade la chaise du professeur poussé loin du bureau lieu d'où proviennent les bruits. Intrigué, je me lève et vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Je découvre le nouveau…enfin les fesses du nouveau. Cet abruti fini est à quatre pattes à chercher je ne sais quoi sous le bureau, je vois donc son jean qui va un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Ce n'est pas que la situation n'est pas amusante mais je déteste être ignoré (et je déteste qu'on me colle, enfin vous avez compris je suis très difficile).

Je fais donc en sorte que l'on remarque ma présence par un raclement de gorge. Le petit popotin se fige comprenant qu'il y a quelqu'un. Il commence donc à reculer avant de se relever subitement. Je vois (ou plutôt j'entends) la tête blonde se cogner violemment contre le bureau. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire (un Uchiwa reste impassible en toute circonstance), je reprends (ah, désolé pour cette nouvelle interruption mais je tiens à préciser qu'Itachi mon frère, le crétin est une exception qui confirme la règle)…donc, je disais, je reprends un air impassible alors que mon visage était à deux doigts de montrer mon hilarité.

La touffe blonde est enfin parvenu à sortir de sous le bureau et je l'entends parler de stylo ayant roulé (ou un truc du genre) avant d'entendre : « Oh mais quel idiot ! » (sur ce point je suis d'accord avec lui). Il se masse le haut du crâne qui va certainement s'orner d'une belle bosse dans quelques heures, puis me remarque enfin. Les yeux fermés, un sourire de dix pieds de long aux lèvres, il me tend la main en lançant : « Naruto Uzumaki à vot' service ! ». Une voix de gamin, une bouille de môme pour résumer très brièvement. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais comme je ne fais pas de baby-sitting…et là c'est le déclic. Touffe blonde, mec que je ne peux pas blairer, chieur dès le premier regard, pile électrique : le mec casseur de guitare, vendu aux filles pour les aider à m'attraper. En bref, le bouffon qui m'a percuté comme le boulet qu'il est, hier soir, la cause de tous mes bleus et de la colère de mon frère. (J'arrête là parce que la liste est très, très, très, très longue). Je suis tellement énervé par ce type que je l'attrape par le col, prêt à lui décrocher un hupercut. J'entends alors les talons de la surveillante claquer dans les couloirs. Il est 7h45, elle ouvre les portes des classes et celles vers l'extérieur pour les élèves qui ne vont plus tarder. Je le lâche donc pour éviter tout problème.

« -On se connaît ? demande ce crétin avec une simplicité déconcertante

-Hum

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant je connais pas ton nom ?

-…

-Tu t'appelles comment ? insiste t-il

-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Sasuke…C'est laid comme nom. »

Non mais je rêve où il veut vraiment que je lui enfonce mon poing dans sa gueule de gamin.

« -T'as quel âge ? qu'il me demande

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

Ça y est ce nabot me porte sur les nerfs. Avant de faire un malheur, je décide d'exécuter mon rôle lui faire visiter mon super lycée (tournure ironique pour les idiots qui ne l'aurait pas compris). Je lui indique les salles où il aura cours, l'orangerie où il mangera, la salle de silence où il fera ses devoirs sur table plus communément appelés DST, les labos gelés…

Vous l'aurez compris ma première impression était mauvaise mais comme toute personne intelligente je suis enclin à nuancer mon jugement avec du recul, à laisser une seconde chance quoi ! Après avoir évité un jugement hâtif comme le premier, voilà ma seconde impression :

Ce garçon est adorable…pour les jugements dû à des caractéristiques de maternelles.

Il a un langage fort développé et sait s'exprimer ; voilà ce que j'ai retenu : « blablabla..bla…blablabla, putain merde….quel emmerdeur et blabla…blabla ».

Il est d'un naturel calme, (il a cassé seulement deux vitres ! La 1ère fois en voulant me montrer qu'il savait marcher sur les mains, il s'est cassé la gueule sur la vitre de l'amphithéâtre puis une 2e fois pour rattraper son premier essai. Je trouve cela réussi).

De ce fait cela débouche sur son habilité et sa vivacité hors du commun (il a grimpé dans l'arbre pour échapper au gardien).

Une intelligence…hors norme (pourquoi t'as pris S ? Chais pas parce que ES y avait une lettre en plus à prononcer…), ça se passe de commentaire.

Un garçon appréciable car il sait garder ses distances (je crois juste mettre cassé le dos, cet abruti m'ayant pris trois fois pour son cheval avant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas me toucher).

Conclusion, je révise ma première impression. Naruto est un garçon fort sympathique avec qui je pense me lier d'amitié (je suis ouvert à toutes les propositions pour que Naruto est un regrettable accident), et qui recèle un grand potentiel et un don certain (pour m'emmerder). En bref, ma seconde impression est…très bonne (si vous ne saisissez toujours pas l'ironie merci de cesser de lire vous allez vous faire une entorse au cerveau).

Midi et demi, nous sommes mardi et c'est donc la fin du cours de maths. J'ai appris que Naruto était latiniste (je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne le moindre mot déjà que pour un scientifique les vecteurs et relation de Chasles sont du chinois pour lui) et j'ai donc pu être tranquille de 8h00 à 9h30. De 9h30 à 10h30 pendant le cours d'allemand d'une partie de la classe, Naruto a exécuté les exploits cités précédemment et c'est déjà fait un nom dans l'établissement. De 10h30 à 12h30, j'ai dû le supporter en maths ou Monsieur je fais S parce que ES trop long à dire n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions ou s'amusant simplement à mettre de l'ambiance en classe. En bref, adieu à mes siestes…Donc je disais 12h30, je suis dans la récré, dans le froid me dirigeant vers l'orangerie, la pile électrique à mes côtés qui s'est court-circuitée en croisant le regard d'une glue rose (Sakura et oui…) pas assez visiblement pour qu'il soit à plat, il fonctionne encore à plein régime.

« -Calme-toi, le nabot ! lui ordonne-je. »

Assez étrangement il m'obéit…pour deux secondes (hélas…).

« -Tu me parles comme à un gamin mais je suis plus vieux que toi, tu me dois le respect ! »

Il me fait bien rire avec sa théorie foireuse. Le respect ? Tsssss, c'est beau de rêver. Mais c'est vrai que je me demande quel âge il peut bien avoir. A croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées, il me répond :

« -J'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai redoublé ma première. »

Ben merde…qu'est-ce que ça devrait être l'année dernière…

« -Et toi ? »

Je grince des dents avant de répondre dans un souffle :

« - Quinze ans, j'ai sauté ma seconde. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds et (ça va vous faire un choc) en silence (oui vous bien compris, il ne parle pas). Je déteste qu'on me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'accuse. Ce nabot éclate alors de rire.

« -J'ai raison alors, c'est toi le gamin dans l'histoire, « le nabot » ! »

Je sens ma main qui me démange mais je me retiens. De toutes les manières, il a repéré son bonbon rose et cours dans sa direction pour se présenter. J'en profite pour m'éclipser avant qu'elle me remarque, elle ou son groupe d'amies.

Je rentre avec plaisir dans le self échappant au froid et aux bousculades de la queue. J'attrape un plateau, dépose les couverts et du pain, puis arrivé devant les entrées et les desserts, j'hésite… finalement je ne prends qu'un plat de frites qu'une autre surveillante, celle du self, prélève sur ma carte à un prix exorbitant pour si peu.

Sans plus d'hésitations je monte à l'étage plateau en main, je m'arrête pour prendre de la mayonnaise et regarde l'étage. Les longues tables de six, douze ou vingt-quatre, qui s'alignent vont me mettre en présence des GF, girls folles (ou groupie féminine, c'est au choix), je dédaigne donc ces tables pour les trois petites tables sur le côté. Mes tables habituelles pour deux, bien que je sois uniquement seul.

Je passe donc la passerelle, m'assois et mange avec ma sérénité retrouvée ; les minutes passent et bien sûr les GF débarquent. Je connais le manège par cœur, elles vont se battre pour savoir laquelle des leur va manger en face de moi. Le temps qu'une d'elles se distingue, j'ai le plus souvent déjà fini de manger.

Je me reconcentre donc sur mes frites, sûr d'être tranquille. Je sursaute quand un plateau se place en face de moi.

« -Na… Naruto ?

-Bah pourquoi t'es aussi surpris ! t'es bien mon guide, non ?

-Non, enfin si ! mais pourquoi tu vas pas manger avec lui ? »

J'indique un mec de ma classe avec lequel il semblait bien s'entendre au cours de maths. C'est un garçon brun, cheveux en bataille, avec des yeux plus proches de deux fentes qu'une pupille, des taches rouges sur les joues qu'il prétend indélébiles (s'efface avec de l'eau son soi-disant tatouage), c'est Kiba Inozuka. Naruto cependant fait signe que non.

Je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique blessante mais les GF m'interrompent. Elles déboulent Sakura à leur tête et viennent menacer Naruto si ce dernier ne dégage pas, illico presto. Visiblement le pauvre garçon ne comprend pas qu'elles me considèrent comme une propriété privée (ce qui m'agace profondément, JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET !).

« -Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? demande t-il naïvement . »

Sentant que la conversation va être longue, qu'elle va tourner autour de moi et que je ne vais de toutes les manières pas y participer, je me concentre sur mes frites. Je le fais tellement bien que je n'entends pas (ne distingue pas serait plus exacte), le moindre mot que les GF prononcent (elles parlent toutes en même temps). Néanmoins, l'intensité de la discussion augmente considérablement. Naruto ne semble toujours pas comprendre qu'il dérange. La surveillante du self finit par intervenir et menacer les filles agressives de colles et travaux de nettoyage. Elles s'éloignent alors avec un regard noir pour le nouveau qui visiblement va très mal s'intégrer.

J'ai à peine mangé la moitié de mon « délicieux » repas que je n'ai plus faim. Comme dehors il fait froid et que je reprends dans une heure pour de la permanence je me presse pas. Naruto est de plus, tellement préoccupé par la nourriture qu'il ne parle pas. Bien sûr cela ne dure pas (le contraire m'aurait étonné), il me baragouine quelque chose la bouche pleine. Je lui fait signe de me parler la bouche vide et son « pot feu, p… es…f…te » devient « t'en veux plus de tes frites ? »

Comme je lui fais signe que non, il m'arrache mon assiette qu'il mange comme s'il était mort de faim. Je me rends alors compte que son plateau est surchargé : 4 entrées, 5 desserts, 3 plats (avec le mien) et d'autres gâteaux et bonbons en plus. Je le compare tout de suite avec Choji qui mange autant et qui est très gr…(non la dernière fois que je lui ait dit ça je me suis pris un de ces coups ! donc je disais) enfin légèrement enrobé. Ce qui visiblement n'est pas le cas du blond.

« -Euh, franchement pourquoi t'es pas allé manger avec Kiba et Choji, je suis sûr que vous deviendrez de supers amis. Vous avez quantité de points en commun ! »

Si avec ça, il ne comprend pas que je préfère être seul…

« -Bah ouais, dit-il, mais toi t'es tout seul… »

Bravo ! T'es un vrai Sherlock Holmes ! Je voudrais bien t'applaudir mais bon j'ai un peu mal à la main là…

« -Et alors ! lui dis-je

-Ben c'est triste…d'être seul . »

Là je suis étonné. Son visage…il…exprime une telle tristesse, une telle souffrance. On dirait une autre personne. Il semble s'en être rendu compte, il reprend alors son expression habituelle.

« -Alors si t'as pas d'amis moi je veux bien le devenir malgré ton sale caractère. »

Ça m'énerve qu'il me parle comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Néanmoins cela m'étonne.

« -Ah ouais ? prononce-je

-Ben ouais, ça me fais pitié les gens tout seul ! »

Il a encore son sourire de dix pieds de long…

« -J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié »

Ma voix n'a jamais été aussi froide et dure, dénuée de tout sentiment. De la pitié ? je n'ai que faire qu'on me prenne en pitié. J'aime le silence. Quant à avoir des amis… ? Je peux me joindre à n'importe quelle table, avoir n'importe qui comme ami ou petite copine. Je ne suis pas un lépreux dans mon lycée ni un exilé ! C'est un choix personnel.

Je me rends même pas compte que, dans cette colère sourde, cette violente irritabilité provoquée par ces paroles, j'ai descendu les marches et posé mon plateau dans les casiers prévu à cet effet. Ce n'est que sous le froid mordant que je reprends mes esprits.

Je tape dans mes mains pour me réchauffer. Quel idiot ! J'ai oublié mon manteau dans le self, je ne veux pourtant pas y retourner tant ce type m'énerve. J'essaye donc de chasser la sensation de brûlure provoquée par le froid en me dirigeant vers mon sac posé près de l'escalier extérieur du bâtiment principal.

Je passe donc à côté du terrain (minuscule) de sport et en marchant dans les feuilles mortes, atteint le bitume alors que dans mon dos, j'entends la voix si distincte du blond qui m'interpelle. Je l'ignore et continue ma marche rapide.

« -Eh oh ! t'es sourd ou quoi ? » me dit-il en m'attrapant par l'épaule.

Je lui lance un regard noir et je le sens frémir sous lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Y a que tu m'emmerdes, vas discutailler avec les autres. Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tous les chieurs de ce satané bahut me tombe dessus. A voix haute cependant je ne réponds rien, je continue de le tenir sous le feu de mon regard. Il s'agite mal à l'aise.

« Je…je voulais juste te rendre ton manteau… »

Effectivement, il me tend un manteau noir qui est bien à moi, je tends lentement la main et le lui arrache brusquement sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Bon, ben je vais…je vais retourner manger…je vais pas te déranger… »

YIPPE ! il a compris…enfin ! Enfin, il a pigé que je voulais être tranquille, que je pouvais pas le blairer, l'encadrer ou tout ce que vous voulez.

Je le regarde s'éloigner à petit pas, la tête basse. Il avait eu la même expression de tristesse qu'à table mais je n'en suis nullement touché. Pour atteindre le bonheur, il ne faut se soucier que de soi. C'est ce que j'ai appris dans la vie. C'est ce que j'ai appris avec eux, depuis…Je chasse ces pensées avant qu'elles n'accaparent mon esprit.

Je finis par oublier Naruto alors que j'enfile mon manteau, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé bien que je n'irais pas jusqu'à remercier ce nabot.

« Tu sais moi aussi je connais la souffrance de la solitude. »

Je relève la tête, cherchant celui qui a parlé. Je dois avoir rêvé, je suis tout seul dehors, tout le monde est au chaud à travailler en classe ou à rire entre ami au self. Je suis seul en plein milieu du chemin alors qu'il se met à neiger tout doucement. Comme ce jour-là….Et de nouveau je me force à oublier en me dirigeant vers mon sac.

Dix-sept heures, la fin des cours sonnent. Après mon heure de perm, d'histoire et de français, je retrouve ma froide liberté dénuée d'intérêt. Mon après-midi s'est déroulé comme si de rien n'était. Naruto s'est finalement lié d'amitié avec Kiba. Me laissant seul. Tant mieux…

…

…

En fait je…

Je sais pas mais je n'aime pas (enfin je crois) que l'on puisse m'ignorer ainsi après avoir cherché mon amitié

…

…

Enfin bref. Je dis YES ! Les cours sont finis pour la journée, je suis visiblement débarrassé de mon rôle de guide et j'ai même obtenu un siège vide à côté de moi. Plus personne à devoir supporter (même des types silencieux comme Shikamaru contre qui je n'ai cependant rien à dire !)

De nouveau je m'échappe rapidement de la classe. Ino Yamarato, une blonde aux yeux bleus et au caractère difficile de 1ère L m'attend. J'avoue avoir du mal à m'en débarrasser quand elle me choppe comme ça…mais je trouverais bien un truc. Tout ce qui m'intéresse à présent c'est de pouvoir regarder le temps qui doucement s'écoule vers un but inutile et futile qui conduira inévitablement à la mort. Mon occupation préférée dans les moments de pur ennui comme ce soir, comme tous les soirs (quand je n'ai rien à faire) depuis cette nuit-là…

* * *

voili voilou, des rewiews s'il vous plait! Et priez pour Sasuke parce qu'howin la sadique ne va pas le laisser tranquille!

_**PS: Les deux prochains chapitres devraient normalement arriver après tant d'attente (on est désolées ...), par contre on a jusqu'au chapitre 8 mais malheureusement le chapitre 4 a disparu ... donc on ne sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire Voila **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTE :_**

**Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais maintenant c'est sûr on abandonne cette fic.**

Je tiens quand même à vous expliquer les raisons, voulant retaper les autres chapitres pour les publier, je me suis rendu compte qu'il nous en manquait deux, le chapitre 2 et 3. Cela plus d'un an que l'on n'avait pas publié sur cette fic et Howin ne se rappelle plus du tout ce que contenait ces deux chapitres … d'où son incapacité à les refaire.

Aussi je tiens encore à vous dire à quel point nous sommes vraiment désolées.  
Il nous reste les chapitres d'après mais sans le 2 et le 3 ça ne sert pas à grand chose.

**Merci quand même de nous avoir lu jusque là.**


End file.
